Homecoming: Trish De La Rosa Version
by julliet15
Summary: Ally sets Trish up with Dez for the upcoming Homecoming dance. Left with no other options, Trish reluctantly agrees; however, she knows that the dance is bound to be a disaster… at least until Dez does something that really surprises her. *Includes Trez and Auslly*


**This FanFiction was written in honor of QuirkyRevelation's birthday on October 6 (yes, it took me a while to actually publish it). I've never written a Trez fic before, but I gave it a shot for her sake. I hope I made ya proud, twin! BTW, in this fic Austin and Ally are dating. Just thought I'd tell you for better context.**

* * *

"I just don't understand," Trish groaned dramatically. "Why don't I have a date to Homecoming?"

Trish was talking to Ally about her boy problems, but unfortunately Austin was also in the vicinity; this automatically meant that only ten percent of Ally's brain was focused on what Trish had to say. As happy as she was for her two close friends, Trish couldn't help but also feel annoyed as Austin wrapped his arms around Ally from behind and nuzzled her neck affectionately. Ally giggled and squealed in protest, mildly chiding Austin for diverting her from her conversation with her best friend.

"Do you guys want to be left alone for a minute?" asked Trish with a roll of her eyes.

"No no, go on, I promise Austin'll behave," urged Ally.

"All right," sighed Trish. "Well anyway, I really don't get why no one has asked me to the dance." After a pause, Trish said in a much louder and fiercer voice, "I mean, who's too _stupid_ to want to take _me_ to the dance, I'M AMAZING!"

Austin and Ally jumped slightly in reaction to Trish's embarrassingly loud outburst. Trish shot Austin a dirty look when Austin muttered, "And a little scary."

After lightly smacking Austin's shoulder, Ally said comfortingly, "Don't worry Trish, I'm sure someone's going to ask you."

"Yeah right," dismissed Trish. "Everyone decent is already taken."

"Dez doesn't have a date," pointed out Austin.

"Exactly proving my point," Trish promptly responded.

"Wait!" exclaimed Ally after a thoughtful pause. "Why not go to the dance with Dez?"

Trish exploded with uproarious laughter, which did not desist until Trish caught a glance of Ally's serious face.

"W-wait you're for real?" asked Trish in awe.

"Yeah, it can be a double date," offered Ally excitedly.

It took all the discipline Trish could muster not to spit in disgust.

"Okay I know you and Austin are a couple," commented Trish, "but in case you haven't noticed, Dez and I are the exact opposite of that."

"I know," responded Ally. "It wouldn't be a romantic date, just a casual hangout among four friends. And like you said, no one else is available to take you to Homecoming."

At the perfect moment (or worst possible moment, depending on who you were), Dez hopped into the circle of friends and greeted them cheerily.

"Dez, you're here just in time!" announced Ally.

"In time for what?" inquired Dez.

"For Ally to set you up with Trish for the Homecoming dance," answered Austin.

Dez's eyes bulged out so far that they nearly fell out of their sockets, but Ally grabbed his sleeve before he could run away.

"C'mon Dez, Trish has no one else to go with," pleaded Ally.

"Gee, thanks for making me sound desperate," Trish muttered sarcastically.

"I can't take Trish to Homecoming," stated Dez.

"C'mon, please?" drawled Ally as her shiny red bottom lip jutted out pleadingly.

Dez winced, knowing he was powerless against Ally's puppy-dog pout.

He puffed out a tired breath and said, "All right."

While Ally clapped her hands enthusiastically, Austin's eyes met Dez's, and Dez immediately turned away. Trish groaned and slammed her locker shut so she could head off to class; she was going to be really early, but she'd take any excuse to get away from Ally's fangirling. As soon as Trish was gone, a stressed Dez ran his long fingers through his ginger hair.

"I can't believe what you just got me into," mumbled Dez.

"It's no big deal, Dez," assured Austin. "Just because you're taking Trish to Homecoming, it doesn't mean she'll find out you like her."

The wild look in Dez's eyes clamped Austin's mouth shut, and Ally gasped in realization.

"You like Trish!" said Ally with bright eyes.

"Psh, who told you that?" Dez said nervously.

"Austin," deadpanned Ally.

"Thanks a lot, Austin," grumbled Dez.

"Sorry!" apologized Austin.

"I think it's sweet that you like her," cooed Ally. "You should sweep her off her feet when you take her to Homecoming."

"How am I going to do that?" inquired Dez.

"Just be yourself," encouraged Austin.

"Oh yeah, because being myself has_ totally_ been winning Trish over," replied Dez sarcastically.

"Trish is just like any other girl," assured Ally. "All she needs is a little romancing to open her eyes to see how great you are."

"You really think so?" asked Dez hopefully.

"Yeah," agreed Austin and Ally simultaneously.

* * *

In the end Trish agreed to the double date because, well, she truly didn't have any other options. And at any rate, going with Dez, Ally, and Austin to Homecoming was basically like hanging out with them anywhere else. She waited with Ally at Sonic Boom for the boys to come pick them up, not at all realizing how radically her opinion of Dez was about to change. Austin came into the store first, running to his girlfriend and twirling her around in a flurry of happiness. Trish smiled softly as she watched Austin kiss a blushing Ally on the cheek, but that smile froze when she turned around to face Dez. Dez wore midnight black slacks, shiny black shoes, and a navy blue collared shirt that fit him way too well. His red hair was perfectly combed over his head, and he extended a gorgeous violet bracelet that matched wonderfully with Trish's dress. Trish was taken aback.

"For you, my dear," Dez said smoothly as he slid the bracelet onto Trish's wrist.

Dez lifted her hand so he could kiss it in a gentlemanly fashion, causing a shiver to spiral down Trish's spine.

"Oh no, this can't be real," thought Trish in a panic. "This can't be real because Dez is _not_ charming, he is _not_ suave, and he is _so_ not the ridiculously handsome guy standing in front of me."

"Ready to go?" piped up Austin.

Startled, Dez and Trish backed away from each other and nodded dumbly. Trish hated the smug look on Ally's face as Austin escorted her out the door; it was as if she _knew_ the unpleasant (but yet so very pleasant) effect this decked-out Dez was having on Trish.

* * *

Ally's wild gesticulations created some truly crack-up worthy moments on the dance floor, and purposely singing the songs off-key only added to the fun. Trish's heart accelerated with every fast song that spun her around the dance floor, to the point that she was almost dizzy with giddiness. The strobe lights flickered between blue and pink and yellow as the night sky outside darkened into a starry blackness. The Homecoming King and Queen were announced, and the energy in the room soared even higher as the mass of teenagers roared an fervent cheer. Finally, when the rumble of applause drew its last breath, slow-paced, mellow music steadily permeated the room. Before she knew it, Trish saw Austin winding his arms around Ally's waist and Ally resting her head on Austin's chest; Trish was at a loss at what to do next.

She jumped slightly when Dez cleared his throat and said, "We should give them a minute of privacy. Let's take a breath outside."

Trish nodded, for once not having anything to say to Dez. Her muscles tightened a degree more every time she took a step forward and every time Dez's arm accidentally brushed against hers. The two of them sat on a bench outside the school gym, with only the bugs buzzing around the yellow-orange lights of the building as company. After a minute of silence, Trish could see Dez turn his face toward her in her peripheral vision; she didn't know why, but she was suddenly hesitant to face him. They had been having a lot of fun that night - and by "they" Trish didn't really mean to include Austin and Ally. Dez was acting like his usual nutty self, but it wasn't until this point that Trish realized that her annoyance with his personality had actually become a sort of endearment. All of Dez's thoughts and actions - though they were strange - were infused with a sweetness that Dez's heart always oozed with. Trish had to admit it, he wasn't that bad of a guy once she got past the irritating parts. And tonight he was being such a gentleman…

"I've been having a really nice time with you," whispered Dez so quietly that Trish almost missed it.

"Me too," replied Trish, who finally turned to look Dez in the eye (were his eyes always this blue?).

"I hope I haven't annoyed you."

"Eh, you're really not so bad once someone gets used to your quirks."

Dez smirked. "Thanks."

Trish paused. "We should get back inside. It's chilly out here."

"Yeah," replied Dez in an almost reluctant voice.

Dez stood up and waited for Trish to follow his example, but she didn't move a finger.

"Trish?"

"One second," was Trish's brisk response before she climbed on top of the bench, stuck her hands to her hips, and stared at Dez.

"What are you doing?" asked Dez in a slightly amused and slightly nervous voice.

Without a word, Trish leaned forward and pecked Dez's cheek (which left a shiny lip gloss stain on his skin).

"Thanks for being a good date," Trish thanked quietly.

The smoldering gaze emanating from Dez's aqua blue eyes held Trish paralyzed on that bench as she waited for something - anything - to come out of his mouth. Instead of saying anything though, his mouth moved forward to capture hers in a sweet kiss that sent Trish's head whirling. The pads of his fingers skimmed the skin of her cheeks, eventually cupping her face as the kiss went longer, longer, longer. Trish's hands tentatively pressed against his chest, then clutched the folds of his shirt as she began to kiss him back.

"Who would've thought the doof was such a good kisser," mused Trish before she heard the cheers of two very familiar voices.

Dez withdrew so quickly that Trish almost fell forward from her perch on the bench, but with a hand on his shoulder she managed to regain her balance. When she recovered, she saw Austin and Ally with cheesy grins hanging on their faces.

"You guys were watching us!" accused Trish.

"Hey, it's not like you two haven't watched _us_ kiss," reminded Austin, bringing back many memories from when his and Ally's relationship was a lot less defined that it was now.

"True," muttered Dez and Trish simultaneously.

"They're about to play the last song of the night, come on!" urged Ally, who was being surprisingly cool for having just seen her two friends kiss for the first time.

Austin and Ally ran ahead of Dez and Trish, who were too shocked to go any faster than a simple walk. The spell of awkward silence was finally broken when Dez's hand enfolded Trish's, and she playfully smirked.

"You realize this won't change much about our relationship," stated Trish matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?" asked Dez with a frown.

"I'm still going to yell at you every time you get on my nerves," answered Trish.

Dez quirked an eyebrow and responded in a low, mischievous voice, "I think I've figured out how to shut you up."

* * *

**Hehe, I bet you guys have figured out how Dez is gonna shut Trish up! I know Trez is not a popular ship compared to Auslly, but I hope I did these guys justice.**


End file.
